Escape
by madyashiefan
Summary: CallumSephy Cal and Seph escape to London, What will happen when her father finds out? who's the man at the door, and how does Ryan know Isabels father? middle of book 1 R&R rated for language etc.
1. Chapter 1

Running Together

Book: Noughts and Crosses

Author: Malorie Blackman

FFAuthor: madyashiefan

"speaking"

'thoughts'

//quote// (in this chapter, ch. 86 pgs. 325-326)

//"Callum, there's someone downstairs to see you… What are you doing?"

I closed my eyes briefly, my back towards mum. I'd hoped to escape any kind of explanation.

"I'm going away mum."

"Where?"

"Away" I replied. "Somewhere where I can make a difference."

Silence. When I could bear it no longer, I turned to see what mum was doing. She stood in the door way watching me.

"I see," she said at last.

And she did see. That was the trouble.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

Pause. "Will you see your brother?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Tell him… Give him my love," mum said at last adding, "Do one thing for me will you?"

"What's that?"

"Keep your head down and tell your brother to do the same." Mum turned to walk out of the door, her whole body slumped and drawn in on its self. She turned her head.

"What about Sarah downstairs?"

"Sarah?"

"Sarah pike who works for Mrs Hadley. She's down stairs."//

"Tell her I'm just coming."

She turns and walks down the stairs probably going to ask if she wants a cup of tea.

As I walk downstairs I see Sarah in the hall holding an envelope. She looks up and sees me when I get to the last step.

"This is for you," she holds out the envelope towards me "It's from Miss Sephy." With that she thanks mum and leaves.

Still standing there I open the letter and read Sephys words. After about the 3rd time I run back up the stairs and pick up my packed bag, go to the phone and do the signal.

Afterwards I see that mum standing in the kitchen area looking at me with sad eyes.

"I've changed my mind, I'm still leaving but I wont be seeing Jude." When I say those words her eyes light up like the Crossmas trees I used to see at Sephys house. She smiles at me, nods, then walks over and hugs me. She kisses me and tells me to keep safe. I promise her I will and with that I leave never to return until this war of sorts is over.

I heard the signal and I was so I happy I nearly cried. He's coming!

I had taken out all of my money out of every account I had and put it into a private account in Switzerland. I also asked mother and dad for money and they gave it to me as I was having a "new start".

I said goodbye to Minnie, then set off with everything that I would need in an immense rucksack. No one asked me where I was going with it and I wouldn't have told them even if they had.

I stayed at the beach all day and when it was around 9 o' clock I went back up to the house to wait in the rose garden. Before I could get there however, I was stopped by the sight of Callum in the road looking at me. I ran up to him and hugged him around the neck. He smiled at me and hugged my waist in return.

"I've got us a train to the airport and tickets to England; we have to leave now to get there in time, have you got everything?"

I just nodded my answer, yes, to him while he leaned his head down for a kiss.

It was sweet and soft yet still passionate much like the one we had in my bed those many weeks ago.

When it finished we walked hand in hand to the train station where we boarded our train and we were finally off!

About halfway through the journey Callum turned from the window, looked at me and asked me if I had told anybody what they were doing.

"No, but I did leave a note in my room, what about you?"

"Mum worked it out."

We didn't talk for the rest of the journey or when we got to the airport as our plane had already started boarding. When we got on we sat next together and no one gave us funny looks. I asked Callum about this.

"It's because they're from England they don't discriminate like they do here and they don't look down on either noughts or crosses. Which reminds me, you can't call people with pale skin noughts they're 'white people' and people with black skin like you are called 'black people'."

"What about people with brown skin?"

"They're either Asian or coloured if they aren't from Asia, and the Japanese, Chinese, and Korean are oriental."

"How do you know about all this?"

"A friend of the families lives over there."

"Oh… where are we going to stay when we get there?"

"The friend who gave me the information, her dad has a flat in London that we can use; she also set jobs up for us if we want to use them."

"Really? That's awfully generous of her! How did you meet each other?"

"Jude met her somewhere, and it turned out our fathers knew each from school or something."

Callum was being exceedingly vague about this girl, I wonder who she could be and if she was part of the LM. Probably not if she lived in England.

Sephy was a sleep for most of the 10 hour journey, her head resting on my shoulder and an arm around my waist. When we had half and hour to go it finally sank in what we were doing, I was so excited and amazed that we could do such a thing I kissed her, she woke up at once and kissed me back. This kiss was the best I had ever experienced. The manner in which our tongues struggle against each other for dominance was breath taking and the way our hands roamed each others bodies was unreal. When we finally came up for air I couldn't keep my hands or eyes off of her for a second. She's so beautiful.

As I stoked my hand through her hair while feeling her hands all over my back and head, the captain announced the landing. The plane took only a minute or two to land and we were finally able to relax.

When we had gone through customs and all of the other securities we managed to get out side and hail a cab.

No more dirty looks. No more being looked down on by crosses. No more hatred for being me and for being with Sephy. I was free!

It took another half an hour to get to Isabel's flat from the airport but when we got there I realized why Sephy had asked how we knew each other, this building was huge!

We went up to the intercom and I pressed the button while holding Sephy round the shoulders. London may mean freedom but it was still cold! Obviously, even in may there could be cold days!

Suddenly some one was on the other end of the intercom;

"Hello, Isabel? You there?"

"Callum?!" said a mans voice.

_There you go a first chapter, don't worry it'll get better… I hope!_

_Thanks for reading! Please review and flames of____**constructive criticism**____is always welcome!_

_Love,_

_MYF_


	2. Chapter 2: Kisses

Chapter 2

Finally updating!! This is for jennykitties cos she keeps buggin' me to update! So Jen, this one… even if it is bad... is dedicated to you!

Disclaimer: owe none of it part from characters I add of my own! I get no money from this!

"Where is she, Jasmine!?" Kamal asked his soon to be ex-wife.

"I don't know, I've asked around and the kitchen staff say they saw her walking off with a large rucksack yesterday… but no one has seen or heard from her since!" a now scared Jasmine Hadley answered.

A silence surrounded them; only being broken with Minerva running down the stairs into the hall they were standing in.

"Look at this note, it's from Sephy!"

Kamal read the note aloud to the other two members of his family:

_Dear Mother, Dad and Minnie,_

_After today don't expect to see me again as I have run away from all of your nonsense. I can now be with someone who really loves and cherishes me. _

_Mother, for me and the love of all that is holy please STOP DRINKING!!! It'll kill you I can promise you that! _

_Dad, I love you and I mean this in the nicest possible way; you're a really terrible father! Seriously, how do you expect to raise you kids and for them to give care about the real you if you're never there?! Your views on noughts and the people that there are, I'm afraid, wrong, they're very nice people!_

_Minnie, get out of there or it'll be the end of you!_

_Love you all,_

_Sephy_

"Oh my gosh, she's finally done it!!!" Shouted Minerva running around in a circle and doing a happy dance.

"What do mean 'she's finally done it'?" both adults asked their eldest daughter.

"She got out of this mad house, and I'm betting the country too! The lucky thing…" a bit calmer Minerva stated.

"Dad!?" a very surprised Callum asked in a whisper.

"Hey son, come up!" a now very excited Ryan McGregor answered buzzing them in.

When they had gone up the lift to the penthouse in silence the sheer volume of laughter and music coming from an open door in the hallway was a shock to the system.

"Callum, sweetheart! How you been?"

In the door way stood a smiling, dark haired women holding a bottle of champagne and a flute glass. The blue silk dress she was wear emphasized her pale skin, long legs, small waist, curvy hips and modest bust. (A/N as ya do…)

"Isabel! I've been good thanks you? This is Sephy by the way." I pulled Sephy from behind me so the Isabel could get a look.

"Same thanks. Hello Sephy, I've heard so much about you it's great to finally meet you come in both of you, you must be freezing!"

At that moment my brother Jude came to the door way when he saw Sephy and I standing there he gave us a smirk. He looked good, must have been here a long time to make him this happy.

"Hello little brother, Miss Hadley." Nodding at us both he turned to Isabel "Hun, you gunna open that or what people are gettin' thirsty in here!"

"Ok, ok I'm just gettin' there! Show Callum and Sephy there room then get them a drink will ya?!"

"Sure, what do you want? Rum & Coke… Bucks Fizz…. Water?" Jude asks as we walk towards the living room where everyone is.

Music is blasting out of the speakers in all directions and there are loads of people I knew from family get-togethers etc.

"So, how was the trip Callum? Wasn't to stressful I hope." Isabel had return, looking as wonderful as ever (Jude's taste in women was met only in Isabel and Isabel alone. I've never known anyone stand up to him the way she does. Probably the fact that she doesn't care; at least they go out and can argue between themselves now without having to bring everyone else into it.)

"It was fine thanks, different but fine."

"Good, Good. Sephy, I heard your dad's Kamal Hadley… how's that treating you?"

"Badly… though I met Callum through it so good in that sense of course."

"Awh! You're so polite! I know Kamal, always was annoyingly political."

Mutually calm conversation carried on for a few hours well into the night until it was time for bed.

At least 40 people in one living room? Back home we could barely get our family in it without arguments, how is it possible to get 40 people comfortable, drinks and all without any fights about the wrong mix?! Plus there was the fact that Jude, Callum's tedious older brother, was being nice and giving us drinks without any comment about me being here.

Isabel's brilliant, talking to us for ages with no chance of stopping until its 2 am and everyone is either leaving or going to bed. Callum and I are given our own room with a double bed… well it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before, and there are no parents to worry about in the morning…

When we're in bed (under the covers this time) Callum hugs me close to him, smiling into my hair and kissing it every now and then.

I turn to him, smile up at him, the kiss him on the lips; it was only meant to be quick but soon turns deeper and more passionate by the second. Our tongues tangle in the battle which rages, our hearts pounding as one, hands every where but never anywhere for to long, searching the other.

An unknown amount of time goes by before we break apart. Breathless and happy with what has happened. Callum lays his head on mine. We lie back onto the bed and just lay there, my head now under Callums chin, his arms around me. He kisses my head, cheeks nose, eyes, lips, until all of my face is covered in his kisses.

I return the favour.

The next morning I woke up to see Sephy lying in my arms, sunlight from the window streaming down onto her face. She looks angelic. As I lay there thinking, Sephy woke up and it was then I decided to tell it to her face, what I had told last time we lay like this.

"Sephy?"

"Mmm…?"

"I need to tell you something."

She was wide awake now I could tell. Taking a deep breath I took the plunge a told her.

"I love you."

I'm sorry to end it on this but you have to wait and see Sephy's reaction next time.

Review please, oh and this is also for Laura as well because I took so long to update!

Byes!

MYF


End file.
